


Somebody Made For Me

by s0dica



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Angst, M/M, also fuck you i love this ship and i will create content for it if others won’t, basically how lucas meets megaman, but not a lot of it, lucas - Freeform, megaman, super smash bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0dica/pseuds/s0dica
Summary: when lucas saw the robot for the first time, he felt confusion. the android didn’t show any emotion at all, unlike all the other kids. when he found out he shared a room with the guy, he became a lot more nervous.-title is the song “somebody made for me” by emitt rhodes
Relationships: Lucas (Mother 3)/Rockman | Mega Man
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Somebody Made For Me

when lucas saw the robot for the first time, he felt confusion. the android didn’t show any emotion at all, unlike all the other kids. he was always... stoic. 

he only ever really talked to sonic, who he seemed really close to. sonic didn’t seem to mind that their conversations were mostly one-sided. lucas figured it was just the confidence the hedgehog had. 

when he found out he shared a room with the guy, he became a lot more nervous. 

what if the android didn’t like him because he was accidentally rude? or maybe because he was too annoying? thousands of questions ran through his head as he walked to his room. 

once he opened it, he saw that the android was already in there. he was unpacking his stuff, and he turned around to stare at lucas. 

the psychic could only stare back at the android’s electric blue eyes and messy brown hair. 

he gulped, hands sweating. 

“hi! i’m lucas, your roommate.” _nice introduction, idiot._

the android stared for a few more seconds, before giving a ghost of a smile.

“i’m rock. it’s nice to meet you.” 

rock went back to unpacking, and lucas let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. anxiety turned to confusion. why was rock so quiet? he barely even smiled at the blond.

_that’s kind of rude_ , lucas thought, but dismissed it. 

the days passed, which turned to weeks. lucas made great friends with the new kids, such as villager and bowser jr.

but he had barely spoken to rock. 

“do you think he’s mute?” ness asked one day as they were eating lunch in the cafeteria. lucas elbowed him, the violet-eyed boy letting out a small yelp.

pit shook his head. “nope! i’ve talked to him, he’s not mute.” the other kids felt their jaws drop.

“he’s talked to you?” lucas asked, furrowing his brows. pit nodded.

“we used to be really close back then, me, him and sonic,” pit smiled as he remembered the memories. but then he frowned. “he used to be really talkative and happy. i don’t know what happened to him.” 

pit stood up, muttering an excuse as he left and threw out his lunch. lucas felt his heart squeeze with guilt—they’d upset pit.

“what do you think happened to him?” toon link asked, tilting his head to the side.

lucas shrugged. “we all have our own reasons to be secretive. he has his own.”

as he finished his lunch, he dismissed himself to his room...

...only to see rock there.

he was simply watering a succulent of his, which had grown small yet beautiful flowers. a small smile even tugged at the corners of his lips.

“where’d you get a succulent?” lucas asked as he closed the door behind him. he hadn’t seen rock have any plants the day before.

rock, without turning, replied. “villager gave it to me.” 

the room was silent.

lucas pondered. he wanted to get closer to the android. he was intrigued by the mysterious behavior and attitude, but he also wanted a friend. 

an idea popped into his head.

“wanna go to the gardens?” 

-

the gardens were filled with beautiful roses, bleeding hearts, snapdragons, and dozens of other flowers and plants. a fountain was at the center, with various benches places everywhere to relax and enjoy the view. a pond was nearby, filled with koi fish and frogs. butterflies of different colors and sizes flew everywhere, and a cherry blossom tree was planted right next to a bench.

rock and lucas walked through the garden. apparently, villager had helped out with most of garden—he did such an impressive work. lucas made a mental note to praise him later.

as they came to look at the koi fish, rock stood completely still. too still, and too quiet. when the blond looked back, he stifled a laugh.

a few butterflies had landed on rock’s arms and hair. while the android looked a bit startled, he didn’t move or try to shove them away. 

a butterfly landed on his nose. lucas

couldn’t help it but start laughing at the adorable scene. his eyes widened as he heard rock give a soft laugh. lucas was surprised to hear the android show emotion, but ultimately ended up giggling with the robot as well.

the butterflies flew off, startled by the two. 

lucas beamed at rock. and the android gave a tiny smile back. 

they went to sit down at the bench underneath the cherry blossom tree. pink

petals fell slowly to the ground. lucas

closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“why’d you invite me out here?”

the question caught the psychic off guard, but it didn’t sound accusing or angry. it simply sounded curious.

lucas hummed. “i wanted to get to know you. you’ve been so much more quiet than any of the other kids here, and...”

“you were wondering why, huh?” rock finished the sentence for the boy. lucas nodded sheepishly, and rock sighed.

“i guess... the journeys i had back at home hit me harder mentally,” he started. “i was only a kid, that was used as a weapon to fight in several wars. i know my creator didn’t mean to make me a child weapon but... i was programmed to be ten back then.” 

the wind blew.

“that does things to you.”

rock fell silent, and once again all that could be heard was the chirp of birds and frogs croaking. 

lucas spoke up.

“i know how you feel.”

rock turned his head around quickly, raising his brows in surprise.

lucas continued.

“i had... i had to save my home from someone who wanted to use it for his

personal gain. i was only 12, a _kid_ , and i was afraid of everything.”

he paused. 

“i lost my brother and mom.” 

nothing else was said, and nothing else _had_ to be said. 

lucas slowly moved his hand on top of rock’s, and the android held his hand back. 

as they sat there, basking in the warm sunlight, the pink petals gliding down, they felt like they finally found someone that could understand them. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! i’m def gonna  
> make more oneshots of this ship, i love it


End file.
